


That's How The Story Goes

by riyaru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ends with Akashi/Kuroko, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Suicidal Thoughts, With really little, hints of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyaru/pseuds/riyaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Tetsuya's relationships formed and broke. Ends with Akashi/Kuroko (Because I'm really Akkr biased :D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's How The Story Goes

**Author's Note:**

> The song Cytus: 07 - Scherzo by Baroque (Chapter VIII: Another Me) was on loop when I did this. It's a pretty song if its your genre, you should listen to it.

_The very first one was Kise._

**2nd Year in Teiko Middle School**

 

Tetsuya doesn't know if it was because he didn’t want Kise to be like the second Haizaki. However, what with all how Kise keeps treating him from the moment he raised up to the first string, Tetsuya is at his wits end and one more jab from Kise regarding his stamina or anything and Tetsuya swears that he’ll receive a Ignite Pass to the stomach from yours truly.

Point is, he was passionate at heart and up to this day, he takes Aomine’s words, _“Any guy who loves basketball is never bad.”_ (That was way before he met all of the Kirisaki Daiichi and the Jabberwock team.) This is exactly why when Tetsuya was first assigned to coach Kise, he was enthralled, to say the least, to show the ropes around the first string to Kise. He was not looking forward to the blond’s rather rude jabs towards him, though.

The match that features both him and Kise with the second strings changed the way Kise looks at him, until everything that Tetsuya did, he gets a side-glance from Kise, that turns into a full-on stare when he has turned his back on him. At first Tetsuya have no idea what to make of it. He thinks it’s possible that Kise finds what he does confusing and questionable, but because of the -cchi and all the not-so-subtle fondles and bone-crushing hugs he gets from the said man, he quickly dismissed it. And Tetsuya did what he thought would solve his dilemma the fastest. He asked Kise, nicely. (It really was more of a confrontation, but Tetsuya thinks that would contradict him being apathetic if he did that.)

All he got was a stuttering, “I really like you Kurokocchi, I’m sorry I got you confused. But if you agree, I can treat you really right if you date me?” Kise was blushing and looking anywhere but him at this point. With his hands at Tetsuya’s shoulders, he finally laid his amber eyes at the eyes that entrapped the skies. Tetsuya just blinked, surprised at the confession, because this talk just did not flow the way he was expecting.

“But we just know each other for a few months, Kise-kun.”

“That’s the point! Um, we can know each other some more if we dated, don’t you think?” Kise’s voice turns lower at the end. Tetsuya gave him the tiniest bit of smiles and says okay.

Kise beamed at him.

 

 

  
_Second one was Aomine._

**3nd Year in Teiko Middle School**

 

Tetsuya and Kise’s relationship didn’t last long. They were only together for a year, at most. Tetsuya thought about how much they both fought because of public displays of affection (which Kise really liked much to Tetsuya’s chagrin) and with Kise’s modelling career skyrocketing, that it was time for the both of them to move on and broke it off for good. Kise only smiled sadly at him, nodding reluctantly when Tetsuya ended it.

Aomine’s, unlike Kise’s, approach to a relationship with Tetsuya, was something Tetsuya didn’t approve of.

It was the beginning of Aomine’s rebellious stage towards basketball where he skipped practice and just practically spent his time skulking at the rooftop of the school about the lack of stronger opponents.

There was a time when Tetsuya scolded Aomine of this and he was met with a hand on his collar and Aomine screaming at him that it was partially because of him dating Kise. This was the first time Tetsuya knew of the unrequited feelings of Aomine for him.

“Kise and I are not dating anymore, Aomine-kun.” When this statement run through the other’s mind, he let go of Tetsuya and asked him to go out with him. Tetsuya didn’t want to agree; Aomine was like a brother to him. He admired him but never before had he looked at Aomine that way. He loved Aomine -- but not the way Aomine probably loved him. Just like how Kise liked him too much but Tetsuya not liking Kise enough to last.

Tetsuya just agreed, though. As long as Aomine promised to attend matches and go to practices.

It all went to hell as Tetsuya expected. He just did not expect it to go down this drastically. At the nearing end of their third year, he still couldn’t return Aomine’s feelings for him at the end, but he was more broken than the first. He was expecting that he’ll be guilty for leading Aomine on, and breaking it off with him will hurt the other more than him.

But, oh, he was so wrong. The break-up didn’t happen. He was just left at the court with the numbers 111-11 blaring at him and he was so broken he couldn’t speak to anyone on the basketball club. He avoided them all with trepidation and with thoughts on _how it would be so easy to just end it all, at the end, he knows no one would care_.

 

 

  
_Third was, surprisingly (for Tetsuya), Midorima._

**1st Year in Seirin High School**

 

Kagami reminded him so much of Aomine with much more goofiness but less edge in him. Sometimes Tetsuya hid smiles but sometimes it hurts to look at him very much like his light. He would scold himself after the thought and he would tell himself _Aomine-kun is no longer my light, and Kagami-kun is different from him_.

Kise tried to get back with him. Even inviting him to transfer with him to Kaijou. Tetsuya thought Kise was a kindred spirit, always so cheerful and bright. He refused, however, but he promised Kise that they would forever remain as good friends, and Tetsuya would no longer avoid him. At this, Kise, once again, beamed at him.

Midorima approached him after, confessing to him, and caring for Tetsuya like no other. He agreed, because he has admired from afar the wisdom behind the zodiac-avid fan that was the green-haired shooter.

Relationship with Midorima helped him moved on. Midorima helped him through a lot of things, actually. A test, practice, even just walking Nigou at night. His first time was with Midorima, too. It really did helped that Shuutoku was at Tokyo, Tetsuya sometimes noted. He was passionate in bed as he was in basketball. Picking up after Tetsuya helped him to see, however, that they were never going to go far in a relationship because Midorima’s eyes is starting to pick up after someone.

 

 

  
**Winter Cup**

**Round 1**

 

It was the the night of Winter Cup, Shuutoku vs. Onita that Tetsuya noticed it. Their match against Touou just finished. With the match ongoing, he didn’t let anything show to not faze Midorima. It was only on the way home did his tears went down streaming. Kagami saw it and took Tetsuya home with him. Here, he burst into tears, along with retelling Kagami stories of him and of Kise, of Aomine, and of Midorima. The dark red-haired player cooked him very good food that night, and let him crash on his guest bedroom.

He talked to Midorima in the morning, and he told everything. About he was sorry and he should’ve ended it sooner because he really loved Takao. Tetsuya was stunned. He loved Takao. And Tetsuya surrenders to that, scoffing at himself.

 

 

  
_The fourth was Murasakibara._

**Quarter Finals**

 

He really just followed Murasakibara to asked if they can be friends again. After seeing him cry after the match ended, Tetsuya wanted to give him at least a maiubo or a nerunerunerune to cheer him up. What follows was as usual, something Tetsuya didn’t expect. Murasakibara kissed him. He said he was really sorry for hurting him when they were in Teiko and he wants to make up. And that he really was sweet that was why Murasakibara fell in love with him at the first place.

Tetsuya, unprepared for the rush of emotions flowing from the sweets-lover, reached his collar to tug him down and kissed him back. He says he’s prepared to try. But with the Winter Cup ongoing, Murasakibara will have to wait.

Murasakibara smiled at him, saying that was okay, and he’ll call him after the matches. He said good luck, and kissed him again on the lips, saying _“Kuro-chin we’ll need more luck because he’s going to go against Aka-chin.”_ With that he was kissed on his forehead, and on both of his cheeks. Tetsuya decided that Murasakibara is really a big sweetie and smiled widely that earned him a kiss on his lips again.

 

 

  
**Finals**

 

Seirin won the Winter Cup. Amidst all the crying and praising on their way home, Murasakibara brought Tetsuya up near his face, with both of his hands on Tetsuya’s armpits and peppered him with kisses. In front of the Generation of Miracles and Seirin. Tetsuya was just too happy to scold him.

Akashi congratulated Seirin and left the court with a satisfied smile on his face. Murasakibara and Tetsuya dated exclusively after that.

 

 

  
**College, Freshman**

 

As opposed to the popular belief that Murasakibara is “a kid with a loose screw”* Murasakibara is highly matured when it comes to their relationship. This maturity however, lead one thing to another and despite the long distance relationship they maintained loyally, the both of them decided that with Murasakibara going to Paris to become a patissiere, it is time to end the happy relationship.

The break-up was as cordial as their dating life was. They both ended it with calmness, a promise not to forget each other, and both was on good terms; Tetsuya even accompanied Murasakibara along with his many siblings and parents on the airport. Murasakibara departed with Tetsuya’s warm lips lingering on his cheeks, and a rare cheeriness with himself.

Tetsuya continued his passion for teaching and history by getting majors in Ancient Literature and Education. He assisted kindergarten teachers as a part-time job, his love for kids and teaching helping him through it.

 

 

_The fifth and the last, was Akashi._

  
**Second Semester**

 

The orientation was a little weird at the middle of the school year, so he marched to their university auditorium along with some students, their curiosity peaked.

Akashi speaking as the new president of Student Union was something he really should’ve expected. However, he excuses his surprise this time for this was the first time he knew that Akashi even attended the same college as him. He was under Accounting and Business it seems, which was a completely different building as him, so it would’ve explain it. This is Akashi Seijuurou, though. So he should’ve at least heard about the young genius’ popularity.

His inner questions was answered two days later, Akashi showing up at his dorm in freaking 7 in the morning. His infamous bed hair earning a fit of chuckles from the redhead. He pouted at this and left his front door open, not even telling Akashi to come in. (Not that he needed to say it, mind you.)

Akashi only greeted Tetsuya a little cheery good morning about halfway through his coffee, which Tetsuya was thoroughly thankful for.

“Did you know that college students only begins functioning well at 10 AM?” He frowned at Akashi which probably looks more like a pout to him.

“Stop pouting, Tetsuya.” The redhead had the nerve to chuckle at him. _Again_. “I just thought I’ll visit you and answer some of your inquiry at the most possible time.”

_It’s too early for this_ , Tetsuya saddens at the thought that he won’t be returning to his bed soon, so he just asked Akashi bluntly.

The young heir explained to him how he really did study at the same uni as Tetsuya at the same time, however he was on hiatus at taking his classes, and was just self-studying at home.

“The university made an exception at me, apparently ‘Training to be the youngest CEO of a big conglomerate’ was a good enough reason for me to just go here at exams.” He confided to Tetsuya.

Tetsuya, now _really_ frowns at Akashi. Just how busy a 20-something year old should be? They weren’t even 20 yet!

“Of course now that second semester rolls in, I cannot take advantage of that anymore. I’m breezing through timetables now, unlike last semester, and no, I’m really not as busy as you think I am, Tetsuya. That resulted in me taking interest at the union.” He continues, amusement written at his face as he looks at Tetsuya.

Tetsuya only blinks at that. The situation weighing in his mind as much as he can at 7, nearing 8 AM. He lets out an undignified, little, “Oh.” And let the silence crawl through them. He only spoke when he finally finished his coffee.

“Then thank you for informing me, Akashi-kun.”

“Yes, well I did disturb your morning for a whole other reason, though. The explanation counts, but if you like you can return to bed, and we can talk again later after dismissal.”

“I just finished my coffee, Akashi-kun.” He says, slightly reprimanding. He gets the feeling that that was exactly what the redhead was planning.

Akashi only smirked at him, and leaned closer.

“I’ve got a run-in with Murasakibara in Paris, actually,” he says, voice dropping lower like they were sharing a secret, “he told me that you two are back to being friends now.”

“He’s right.” Tetsuya really doesn’t know where this was going, his eyebrows scrunching up worriedly.

“This, I want to take advantage of.” He finishes slyly. Then biting his lower lip, asks “Will you be my boyfriend Tetsuya?”

Tetsuya’s small smile lighting up Akashi’s day.

 

 

  
**Few years after college**

 

“Tetsuya?”

“Hello, Seijuurou-kun.” Tetsuya walks, (slightly) long strides taking him to the redhead’s desk.

“What brought you to my office, professor?” Akashi snides. Tetsuya wearing glasses was bringing all blood from his head to his _other_ head.

“I just wanted to have lunch together Seijuurou-kun.” He brought up the bento he cooked this morning. His eyes following the gold ring shimmering at the young CEO’s ring finger partnering with his own.

“That’s too bad, then. I was thinking of something, a little more explicit we could be doing, instead.” Akashi walks towards Tetsuya, wrapping his arms in the other’s body and bringing their lips together.

“Oh? What did you have in mind?” The sky-colored eyes glinting behind the glasses.

“Well, I do have a really sturdy desk, proven for the last three times, I should say?”

“After we eat, Seijuurou-kun.” Tetsuya scolds the now pouting redhead. “You won’t talk me out of it.” His eyes narrows at Akashi’s smirk. The smirk then turns into a lopsided grin at that.

“Of course, Sen~sei.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Kuroko was actually the one who called Murasakibara "a kid with a loose screw".
> 
> I strongly believe that Kuroko or anyone of us doesn't need partners to move on, but really, sometimes a help from at least a friend or even acquaintance really helped.
> 
> Kudos and comments would be nice :D


End file.
